Original Character Fighting (OCF)
by Kenny Grey
Summary: Original Characters from various fanfics come to do battle in Original Character Fighting, a parody of MMA and professional wrestling. Who will come out on top? Who will establish themselves as the best OC in all of fanfiction? Submit your OC now.


Style: Mixed Martial Arts

Street Fighting

Purorsu

Hardcore Wrestling

The show opens with pyrotechnics with the song March of the Immortals by Iron Fire acting as the theme song. A black guy no older than 16 wearing a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and a red baseball cap that obscured his face sat at the color commentator's table alongside an Irken with blood red eyes who was noticebly shorter than the black guy. The black guy was Peter Nasir, Teen Titan. The Irken was the psychopathic Tim.

Peter Nasir: Hello everybody and welcome to Original Character Fighting! The show where you submit your OCs from various fanfics and watch them beat each other to a pulp. I'm Peter Nasir alongside my partner Tim.

Tim: Thanks for the introduction, Petey. I'm the unlovable villain Tim and you are witnessing history as we launch OCF. Honestly, I could care less as long as I'm getting paid.

Peter: Now here's how it goes. You, the reader, can submit an original character from any comic book, literary work, cartoon, anime, film, video game, etc. and fight with another author's OC. Choose their theme music (optional). The fight can take the form of Mixed Martial Arts, purorsu/ hardcore wrestling, or even street fighting, it's your choice. You can even have your character get involved in various rivalries if you wish. Your OC can be a babyface (fan favorite) or a heel (villain). And by babyface and heel we don't mean clear cut heroes and villains. Some characters are morally ambiguous. There are six ways an OC can win: pinfall (wrestling only), submission (MMA and wrestling only), disqualification (MMA and wrestling only), KO/ TKO (MMA only), incapacitating your opponent to the point they can't continue (street fight only) and referee stoppage (all three). There are three championships that OCs can fight for: The OC World Television Championship, the OC World Tag Team Championship for OC duos, and the most prestigious title the OC World Championship. Whoever is the OC World Champion will be declared the best OC in all of fanfiction. Championship fights usually combine the rules of all three fighting styles with one fighter winning by pinfall, submission, knockout, or TKO, meaning any fighting style is legal and there generally are no rules. There are only 2 rules. Rule #1: You DO NOT talk about OCF. Rule #2: If it's your first night in OCF, you must fight, no exceptions. Now during fights, if your OC has superpowers or magical abilities (ex: has the powers of Superman or the wizardry skills of Harry Potter. Last time we tried something like this and allowed superpowers, at almost every show we had to end up cleaning at least five people's remains.), their powers will be useless for the duration of the fight unless there is a special stipulation to ensure a fair fight. After the fight, your OCs powers will be restored meaning that anyone is fair game and susceptible to a flatout beatdown.

Tim: If you were trying to bore me to sleep, you almost succeeded. Dummy here just went over the rules, now let's get started. Please welcome OCF's founder and owner, Kenny Grey. President of the company Gamelycan should be here shortly. Or don't welcome him, I could care less.

Peter: You know you should care, considering the fact Kenny's both our creators.

Tim: What's that term you earthlings use? Oh yeah; blow me!

Peter: You don't have anything to blow.

*The song Fight Music by D12 echoes through the arena as a man of African American and Native American heritage wearing a long black leather trenchcoat, black jeans, black gloves, red sneakers, and a brown fedora walked down the entrance ramp into the ring. Upon entering the ring, he gestures for one of the ringside attendents to toss him a microphone.*

Kenny Grey: Hello and welcome to OCF! This is the OCW Arena! *crowd cheers* Now ladies and gentlemen, we here at OCF promise unique, quality entertainment. Mainly in the form of OCs mauling each other to a bloody pulp. If that doesn't get us ratings, nothing will. This is conflict and combat as it was meant to be. Ass kicking, take no names, beat the shit out of whoever's in front of you! *crowd cheers louder*. And I'd like to thank each and every single one of you bloodthirsty bastards for giving me this oppurtunity! Unlike our competition, we won't give you a stupid gimmick. Express your true personality. Nor will we fire you for something as trivial as strangling someone with a tie. And unlike MMA, we won't put the weakest underdog fighters in fights against the most skilled and dangerous competitors as punishment for some disparaging comments said on Twitter. There are no restrictions on moves performed, no holds barred. You want to do a piledriver, do it. You want to use a chokehold banned in martial arts such as the katahajime, do it. *crowd cheers again* Allow me at this time to introduce the OCF Commissioners Eddie 'Shady' Cipriani from my Danny Phantom fanfics and Gamelycan's Ryan 'The Crimson Specter' Jones.

Shady was a mute African American halfa currently in his ghost form with all black clothing and flames for hair. His eyes were bright orange. He was accompanied by his girlfriend, McKenzie Scott, also a halfa. She wore a tight black jumpsuit with purple streaks down her arms and high heeled boots and her hair was long and brown. Her eyes were a demonic red.

*Shady and Kenzie come down to the song Smell Likes Teen Spirit by Nirvana. After stepping into the ring, they change into their human forms. Eddie wore a blue hoodie, green cargo jeans, and orange sneakers. His eyes were dark brown. Kenzie wore a white T shirt, blue jeans, and black flip flops. Her eyes were brown*

Tim: What the hell was Kenny thinking by making a mute the commissioner? Is the bitch going to do all the speaking for him? Although let's be honest, McKenzie looks like a fucking hooker in that black jumpsuit.

*Eddie happens to hear him so he walks over to the announce table, grabs Tim and punts him out of the arena all while Peter laughs his ass off. Tim reenters muttering unintelligible curses*

Tim (To Peter): Not one word.

Peter: You know one would think you two would get along perfectly considering the fact you're both sociopaths. *laughs*

*Back in the ring*

Kenny: Eddie, Kenzie; thank you for coming out tonight. This is a very important night.

Kenzie: It's great to be here.

*Eddie nods*

Kenny: Kenzie, I'm trusting you to make sure Eddie doesn't do anything uber violent. The highest we can go is Rated M.

Peter: Here's something to laugh about, the big bad murdering psychotic anti hero has his girlfriend act as his babysitter! *laughs*

Tim: I agree with you on that one, Petey, that is pretty funny! *Joins in laughing*

*Eddie gets pissed, comes over to the announce table and clobbers Peter in the face, only for Kenzie to scold him. Eddie made his way back to the ring as Peter groggily regained his senses and this time it was Tim's turn to laugh long and hard*

Kenny: Eddie, please don't assault the color commentators.

*Eddie shrugs*

Tim: We've barely been on the air for 3 minutes and already Peter's gotten his. I change my mind, I love this show! And you know what else, Peter? I think you're right, I think Eddie and I might get along with each other perfectly.

Kenny: And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ryan Jones.

*Ryan comes down next to the song Eye of the Tiger. Ryan is in ghost form, posessing bright red eyes, short paper white hair, and wearing a blood red jumpsuit. Upon entering the ring, Ryan changes to human form. In human form he has short jet black hair, dark green eyes and wears a blue shirt and jeans*

Kenny: Thanks for coming Ryan, how's the family?

Ryan: Doing great, Ken. I'm honored to be here.

Kenny: That's good. Now Ryan, you and Eddie are responsible for what goes on during the show. The fighters and athletes, I cannot emphasize this enough, _NOT_ superstars *crowd cheers* answer to you two. Now first line of business is that you two have to come to an agreement on who will be the first OC World Television Champion, OC Tag Team Champions, and most importantly the OC World Champion.

*Kenny is interrupted by the song War Machine by KISS. A tanned man standing at six feet wearing a white wifebeater and black shorts comes down the aisle. He's wearing sunglasses and has a scowl on his face. He had short brown hair*

Peter: Who the Hell is that?

Tim: I don't know but I don't think the owner is going to be too happy with this guy interrupting this historic moment.

Kenny: Excuse me, we're doing something at the moment. Tell me your name and I'll get to you later.

*The man, speaking with an angry Brooklynese accent says "I'm Bugz"*

Kenny: Bugz?

Bugz: Yeah, Bugz. A character intended for one of your GTA fanfics that you cancelled. But I'm not here for introductions. I'm here because I should be the OC World Champion!

Kenny: Please explain.

Bugz: OK, here goes. I grew up in Brooklyn, New York. I had to fight to survive and I've got the scars to prove it. *takes off sunglasses to reveal blue eyes with a crude slash scar above his left eye. He then pulls up his wifebeater to show an apparent stab wound below his ribs*. I've got a black belt in judo and jui jit su! I've killed grown men with my bare hands. And I can make any man tap out in 5 minutes!

Tim: Quite a neat track record for a regular human.

Kenny: Impressive.

Ryan: Wait a minute, you're not seriously considering letting a killer represent our company, are you?

Bugz: Last time I checked, your fellow commissioner *points to Eddie* is a mass murdering sociopath with a larger body count than The Punisher who would have the biggest body count of any person on this planet if it wasn't for the bitch standing next to him *Eddie flashes him the finger*! Give me the bird again and I'll shove it some place where the sun don't shine! *Returns his attention to the topic at hand*. And then you've got an equally mass murdering psychopathic alien on commentary!

Peter: He's got a point.

Tim: No he doesn't, how dare he compare me to him! I wiped out an entire species not once, but twice!

Peter: Humans wipe out entire species everyday.

Ryan: Fair enough.

*Eddie using sign language, protests. Kenzie translates for him*

Kenzie: Eddie says "Wait a minute. You're just going to let him waltz right in here and claim the OC World Championship? If you just hand him the title, he'll be a bigger Mary Sue than me. He hasn't done anything to deserve the championship!"

Bugz: Brother, I may be a Mary Sue but at least I don't need my woman to do my speaking for me. You're more than a Mary Sue, you're a bitch!

*Eddie and Bugz get in each other's faces and it looks like they're about to do battle*

Peter: Ooh, shit's about to get real!

Tim: We may have our first fight tonight right here, right now!

Kenny: *comes in between the two* Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Authority figures are not allowed to fight with the fighters nor are fighters allowed to fight authority figures! So you two better talk it out. Because if either of you even lay so much as a hand on each other under any circumstances whatsoever, you're fired!

Tim: Ah, things were about to get interesting.

Bugz: How about this, you put me in a fight with any fighter, wrestler, whatever and if I win, I get a shot for the OC World Championship with whoever you decide is the other number one contender?

Kenny: Sounds good to me, Eddie, Ryan what do you think?

Ryan: Cool with me.

*Eddie begrudgingly nods his head in approval*

Kenny: Alright then it's official: Bugz vs. ? And if Bugz wins he gets a World Title match next week! *turns to leave*

*Ryan follows suit and Eddie and Kenzie do the same, but Eddie again gives Kenzie something to translate for him.*

Kenzie: Oh yeah, and by the way seeing as you grew up on the streets and had to fight to survive, Eddie decided that a street fight would suit you best.

*Eddie and Kenzie exit, leaving Bugz alone in the ring*

Bugz: Whatever, a street fight's my type of fight! I'll tear apart any motherfucker you put in my path! You mute snake without a tongue motherfucker! You just made a big mistake!

Peter: Wow, can you believe that? What a wild ride we're in for tonight!

Tim: I hope the action starts soon enough, these people look like they're about to riot if they don't see some violence.

Peter: Stay tuned, we've got a great show planned for you tonight.

*Show cuts to commercial as the rabid crowd chants "OCF! OCF! OCF!"*

**Submit your original character now. First OC submitted will be the first OC World Champion. Second OC submitted will be the first OC World Television Champion. Third and fourth will be a tag team and become the first OC World Tag Team Champions (if that's ok with their creators).**


End file.
